Supernatural Cross
by Lu 14
Summary: Supernatural CROSS Stargate Atlantis. Looks like our boys have bigger things to worry about then the werewolf.
1. Into the stargate

"Sam!" Dean cried as he saw the werewolf grab his younger brother by the throat and shove him up against the cave wall. He searched desperately for the pistol that haled the silver bullets. Damn it where was it! Finally he spotted it lying in front of that weird circular thing that stood on end. He rushed over to it and picked it up aiming it at the werewolf that held his brother in its death grip. Suddenly he heard a wired sound behind him like a clinking.

The werewolf seemed to notice it as well and took its eyes off Sam, who took the opportunity to kick it square in the stomach. The werewolf-caught off guard-staggered back realising its hold on him. Dean also took the opportunity to shoot at it. His aim was thrown off as he heard a large whooshing sound behind him. He staggered forward as he let the shot fly, and although it hit the werewolf it did not kill it. He'd missed the hart.

Sam watched with aw as the giant circular thing behind Dean came to life. What in the world was it? It shimmered blue like water and it made Sam nervous enough for him him to yell.

"DEAN RUN!" he cried his voice horse.

Dean winced at the sound of his voice but did not move."Let me kill it first."He cried as he watched the creature approach looking pissed.

"Come on you son of a bitch come and get me."Dean muttered trying to urge it away from his brother. As it came closer Sam got to his feet still watching the glowing 'water' what the hell was that thing?."Dean I think we've got more to worry about then the werewolf."

"Sam just be quite and let me take care of this."

"But Dean the circle...its glowing."

Dean had no idea what his brother was talking about and right now all he was worried about was the six foot werewolf that was approaching him, still looking pissed as hell. He pooled the trigger on the gun. Nothing happened."What the fuck." Dean said hitting the jammed gun and trying it again. Nothing.

"Shit!" Dean cried as the werewolf growled angrily.

"Dea..!"Sam cried but was cut off as in unknown force struck him from behind. Could it be another werewolf? no Dean was pushed back to even the werewolf was pushed forward. Sam cried out as he saw Dean and the werewolf disappear through the shimmering blue 'water'. Suddenly realizing he was next he shut his eyes tight and prayed that his brother was okay.

* * *

A/N Okay so what do you think should Icontinue? 


	2. Sam?

Colonel John Sheppard watched as Rodney frantically tried to get the iris up.

"Whats going on Mckay?"Weir asked entering the control room.

"I'm not sure I just started all by itself I cant get the iris up."

He messed around with the controls trying desperately to get it up."Come on!"He cried frustrated.

"Any idea whats coming and were its coming from?"John asked watching the wormhole as if expecting a hole army of Wraith to come through.

"No actually I don't I'm more worried about getting this stupid thing to work."Mckay snapped wanting to just smash the controls.

"Look!" Someone cried.

Everyone looked up directing all their attention on the Stargate.

-------

Dean gasped as he felt the sudden push. He flew back unable to find anything to hold on to. Had the werewolf really been that close? No it was being pushed to and was getting to close for comfort. were was Sam? their he was he was also being pushed forward towards them. Suddenly he felt a weird tingling and the cave disappeared completely.

-------

Everyone watched as three forms flew through the Stargate. One was particularly fury and stood about six feet tall growling and snarling.

The others looked like to normal teenage kids. "What the hell." John whispered as he saw the large fury creature lung at the taller teen, and drive him to the ground.

"GET A TEAM IN THERE, NOW!" Weir cried as the scene unfolded in front of them.

-------

Dean flew backwards his head smacking painfully on the ground. His head spun wildly as he looked around, and even through the spinning he could tell he wasn't in the cave anymore."Sam!" He cried looking for his younger brother. A pain filled reply reached his ears and he turned to see his brother lying on the ground covered in blood and the werewolf standing over him.

Dean looked desperately around for his pistol and found it lying a few feet away. He quickly picked it up and amened it at the wolf."HEY GET AWAY FROM MY BORTHER! He cried drawing the wolfman's attention. The werewolf turned and looked at him growling and snarling, saliva dripping from its mouth.

"Die you son of a bitch." Dean muttered and pulled the trigger. Nothing the stupid thing was still jammed. "Fuck!" Dean cried and looked up to see the wolf turn back to Sam's lifeless form. He then pulled up the courage and ran at it full speed striking it hard in the side. The werewolf yelped in surprise but clawed unmercifully at Dean back. Dean held his breath driving away the cry of pain that wished to leave his lips. They then slammed hard into the wall and Dean jumped back and amazingly was still clutching the pistol in one hand. Dean quickly raised it and pulled the trigger just as the wolf lunged at him. The sweetest sound met Deans ears as the bullet struck the wolf in the hart and it fell, dead.

Dean then lowered the gun and turned to look at his brother who lie still on the floor."No, Sam" He whispered trying to reach him but his legs give way and he fell into darkness


	3. What the hell?

**P.S Looking for a beta! Please e-mail me if you are interested! ...**or just leave it in your review I don't care.

* * *

Beep beep beep the sound pierced through the darkness. Dean tried to open his eyes but they refused to open frustrated he tried to remember were he was...and were was Sam? He tried to say his name but not even his voice seemed to be working. Damn_ it_ he thought and winced as pain surged up his back. Wait that beeping he'd heard it before... a hart monitor? was he in a hospital? He tried again to open his eyes without much success. Oh how he wanted to know if Sam was okay how he wanted to call out his name and to hear his voice. Actually it was practically the other way around..." Dean?" The all to familiar voice reached his ears and Deans eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, saying "Sam?"

* * *

"Bloody hell, whats all this now?" Carson Beckett stated as he entered the gate room, his medical team right behind him. Two young men lie on the floor they looked out of place wearing close that weren't the standard attire.

"Just get to it doc." John said from across the room. He was standing over something large and furry. Ronon, who was beside him, nudged it with his shoe and stated plainly that it was dead."I could have guessed that." John muttered and watched as Beckett and his team rushed over to the two young men.

"We need gurneys!" he cried looking over the one that looked the worst. John approached him careful not to get in anyone's way. They lifted the two boys onto the gurneys.

"Hope there human." Rodney said stepping up beside him.

"Look human to me" Ronon said looking at both of them.

"I have never encountered a creature such as that." Teyla said joining the small group of men.

"Nether have I." Ronon added.

"Looks kinda like a wolf...like the ones you see in horror movies..." John said trailing off and Rodney gave him a funny look.

"Your not actually suggesting that that thing is a werewolf...are you?"

" Well it sure as hell looks like one." John said and watched as their new arrivals were rushed to the infirmary.

" What is a 'were-wolf'" Teyla asked looking confused.

"I'll explain latter." John said and started to walk to the infirmary, everyone fallowed.

* * *

"How are they?" Elizabeth Weir asked Carson an hour and a half latter. John stood behind her also a bit carious about their new arrivals.

" Both of them were pretty bad off if we had waited any longer well..." He trailed off.

"And they are human?"

" As far as I know" He replied and looked at the two unconscious patients."Good lord." Carson said as he saw one of the young men sit up suddenly.

* * *

Dean panted heavily as he looked frantically around for Sam his back protested in pain but he ignored it. Finally he spotted him his eyes were closed and he looked unconscious. Had he really heard his voice? Suddenly someone spoke, and it wasn't Sam.

"Easy lad no ones going to hurt you." Dean looked over at the man that had talked. He had a Scottish brogue and was in a white lab coat. Obviously a doctor. Okay now things were getting weird first they were in a cave fighting a werewolf and now they were in a hospital? How the hell did that happen? It was then that the dull throb in his back became a more noticeable pain and he winced.

The doctor seemed to notice this and his voice became more soft."Why don't you lay back down." Dean was all to obliged to. To his surprise he fell asleep right when he hit the pillow.

"He's asleep." Carson said as Weir and John approached. He checked his vitals and decided that everything was fine.

"What was that all about ?" John asked.

" Not sure." Carson said shaking his head.

"He seemed quite alert for someone who is injured." Weir commented.

"Doctor we've got those blood results back."Said a nurse handing Carson a clip board.

"Thank you lass." Carson said accepting the papers. He looked through them for a moment.

"That's interesting."he muttered.

"What?" Weir and John said in unison.

"Well apparently they're brothers."

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Waking up

A/N STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA!

_

* * *

_

_The gun rose hanging in mid air, it turned and aimed at the back of a dark haired man, then fired..._ Sam's eyes flew open his heart racing. He would have sat up if not for the painful throb form his abdomen not to mention his head. The steady beep of a heart monitor gave Sam the idea that he was in a hospital, but where was Dean? He turned his head and saw strange equipment, he had been in the hospital before and he'd never seen anything like...what ever any of the stuff was. He looked the other way and found his brother.

Hopefully he was just asleep. "Dean?" Nothing. Sam spoke a litter louder this time."Dean ?" The elder Winchester finally stirred and his eyes opened.

"Sammy?"

Sam sighed with relief. "Its _Sam_." He said with a smile.

Dean looked over at him smirking. "What ever little brother." Dean looked around remembering his previous wake up time. The Scottish doctor was no where in sight.

"Dean what happened?" Sam asked. He looked over at Sam.

"I don't know but this doesn't look like any hospital I've ever been in." Suddenly a nurse-or what Dean assumed was a nurse-walked in.

"Oh your awake." She said seeming startled. She then left the room. Sam and Dean exchanged confused glances.

* * *

Dr. Carson Beckett was looking over some paper work when the young nurse arrived. "Excuse me Dr. Beckett?"

Carson looked up. "Yes Lidia, what is it?"

"The patients are awake."

Carson stood." Thanks love." He put a hand to his comm and left his office.

"Dr. Weir this Beckett."

_Weir here, go ahead Carson_

"Are new arrivals are awake."

_I'll be right there, Weir out._

* * *

"So what are we going to tell them?" Sheppard asked as he walked beside Elizabeth to the infirmary.

"Well we can't vary well lie to them about where they are, problem is will they believe us."

"They will once they see the sights." John muttered.

They were met by Carson as they entered the infirmary.

"Oh I'm glad your here, they've been asking questions and I'm not sure how to answer them." The man looked sort of frantic.

"Calm down doc well handle it." Sheppard said, and the Scot seemed to relax a little.

They entered the room where the patients were kept. The two boys were wide awake one of them-the one with the shorter hair-was sitting up.

He looked alert and cautious with a 'don't even think about it' look on his face. He glanced every so often at the other boy, one of pure worry.

They both looked at them as John and Elizabeth entered. "Hey I'm Colonel John Sheppard this Dr. Elizabeth Weir." Weir smiled at them. "And you...probably want to know where you are..." He trailed off not sure where to go from there. The two boys gave them questioning looks.

Weir cleared her throat. "Why don't you tell us your names." She suggested calmly.

The short heard one looked sceptical vary...cautious. It was the other one who spoke up. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Dean glared at Sam.

"Look you guys have nothing to worry about Beckett's a good doctor." John said half smiling.

"Why Colonel I'm touched." Came the familiar Scottish brogue and the doctor Dean had seen earlier appeared.

John smirked. "Hes patched me up more then once." The boys still looked vary confused.

Weir sighed they definitely had some explaining to do, she pulled up a seat. The Colonel gave her an odd look but did the same. "Alright...um...what I'm about to tell you may seem vary unbelievable but believe me every word is true."

* * *

Dean looked at the man and women that stood before him and Sam with interest...and caution. The guy said he was a Colonel...why was the military involved, well dad had been in the navy but he doubted that this man knew his father. The Colonel had said the lady was a doctor...she didn't look like a medical doctor though.

He was begging to wonder if this was some sort of illusion caused by heavens knows what, but it seemed so...real. He glanced worriedly at his younger brother. What if they where still in the cave unconscious, lying on the floor.

"Why don't you tell us your names." The women named Elizabeth suggested calmly. Dean looked sceptical and glared at Sam when he gave them their real names.

The Colonel seemed like an easy going guy but you couldn't be to cautious especially in their line of work.

"Look guys you have nothing to worry about, Beckett's a good doctor." The man said suddenly half smiling. A smile that reminded Sam somewhat of Dean.

"Why Colonel I'm touched." The doctor Dean had seen earlier appeared out form behind the Colonel.

The Colonel smirked saying "He's patched me up more then once."

OK what the hell was going on? Dean would have asked that openly if Dr. Weir hadn't pulled up a chair suddenly and said somthing that worried him.

"Alright...um...what I'm about to tell you may seem vary unbelievable but believe me every word is true."

Sam sent Dean a nervous glance as the women continued.

* * *

EVIL PLOT BUNNY! Trust me if you want more Review.

What will Sam and Dean think when they find out their in Atlantis a city thought to be lost? And is it all an illusion? These questions will be answered in the next chapter which I am currently working on and will work faster IF YOU REVIEW and my sister keeps bugging me.

See ya on the flip side

* * *


	5. Of visions and explanations pt1

A/NOk so its been vary hectic at school and I barely get accesses to a computer. I know you all just want to throttle me but please try not to. The plot bunnies have already done their damage and now look what I've come up with! So read and enjoy.

P.S I'm not entirely sure how long they've been in Atlantis so if I'm wrong please correct me, other then that I hope you enjoy! Oh and chapters will be slow in coming with, finals coming up at school and everything so please keep a look out.

* * *

Dr. Kayla Wilkinson walked unhappily to her lab. As a Zoologist she had no idea why she was here, in a different galaxy. In the two months she_ had_ been here they had barley needed her. But now at this unholy hour they_ needed_ her. She sighed irritable and opened the door to the lab assigned to her. Her breath caught in her throat at what she saw on the examination table._ What the hell _she thought. On it was a creature unlike any she had ever seen. It definitely was no zoo animal. She tapped the comm on her ear. "Could someone please get me Dr. Beckett." She said nervously. 

SUPERNATURALSGA

Atlantis? I mean come on that can't be true...but the women and the people around her looked all to serious, and Dean and Sam weren't sure whether to believe them or think they're all just crazy.

"I'm sure once you guys are aloud to walk around, you'll believe everything we just told you." John said.

"And that wont be anytime soon." Dr. Beckett added. Dean did not look to happy about this.

"How long have you been here?" Sam asked suddenly, even though he was sure this had to be some sort of illusion.

No one spoke for a moment."Two years, I think." Weir said.

"Kinda hard to believe we've been here for that long." Carson muttered. Suddenly his comm crackled to life. Dr_. Beckett your needed in one of the bio labs._ He taped his comm. "I'm on my way." He replied, then looked at everyone around the room.

"Alright the lot of ya get out, I wont have them staying up all night, while you bother them with questions." Apparently the doctor had more authority over them then they would have liked.

John held his hands up. "Were leaving doc let these guys take in all that we've said." he said then they all piled out of the room.

After everyone had gone Carson turned to them and looked at them sternly."And don't you even think about leaving."He'd had enough of that form the Colonel and McKay. He then walked into his office leaving the brothers alone for a moment.

"Can you believe these people."Dean said looking over at Sam.

"I don't know Dean it all seems pretty real to me." Sam said pointing at a bandage on his head.

"You aren't seriously suggesting that any of this is happening, I mean come on Sam, Atlantis?" Sam shrugged regretting it as it sent a wave of pain through his body. He winced saying. "Stranger things have happened."

Dean rolled his eyes in response. "And they all turned out bad." He replied.

"You both should get some sleep if you plan on recovering."Carson said appearing again before them. However his comm crackled to life before he could say more.

_Dr. Beckett._ Said a female voice, he sighed irritable. "I'm coming lass." He said and promptly left.

In truth both Winchesters were exhausted but not up to falling asleep in a possible illusion.

"You know Dean if we sleep now and wake up back in the cave..."Sam started.

"Yeah yeah I get ya little brother, just shut up and go to sleep." Dean interrupted.

Sam smirked and settled down for, hopefully, a good nights sleep.

SUPERNTURALSGA

Carson entered the lab and found a vary flustered looking doctor standing next to an exam table. On it was the creature that had come through with the two young men.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you doctor but I thought you should see this." She said quickly.

"Take a look at the results of these blood tests." She handed him a chart.

Carson read for a moment then his eyes widened in amazement.

"Sulfur?" He said.

"Yeah we found traces of it the blood steam, ran it twice just to make sure." She replied.

"And get this we also found traces of _human_ DNA."

Carson looked at the creature, a bit disturbed. Their vsitorsdefiantly had some explaining to do.

SUPERNATURALSGA

"That's just creepy." John said as Carson explained what they had found.

"And your sure..." Elizabeth started.

"They ran the tests twice both results were the same." Carson said.

"Well then they do have a lot of explaining to do." Weir said.

"Indeed I think that..." Carson started but was cut off when his comm crackled to life.

_Dr. Beckett we need you in the infirmary_

SUPERNATURALSGA

Sam woke to increasing pain in his head.

_Damn it not now_! He thought.

The infirmary swayed around him until it was replaced by an unfamiliar room.

It was blurry at first then became slightly clearer. The room was small but was obviously one in Atlantis. At least he guessed it was considering how it looked.

Out of the corner of his eye someone set a gun down on a table. Like a movie his vision panned around to face it. Him actually. The guy was sitting on the edge of his bed removing his shoes. Unaware of the gun that was rising slowly off the table by an unseen force. It cocked and the man stiffened. Just as he was about to turn around the gun went off fallowed by a sickening splat.

* * *

Splat!...(shudders) Yup that's disturbing 

PSS vision looks familer dosn't it yeah I decided I like the visions better then the dreams so gotta tweek chapter 4 a littel..later when ever I get to it BEAR WITH ME PEPOLE


End file.
